Gue Erza Scarlet, Masalah?
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Tau'kan siapa gue? Bener! Gue Erza Scarlet, penyihir cewek terkuat di Guild Fairy Tail. Ini guild pokoknya guild paling kece di dunia! Berbagai macam penyihir bisa kalian temuin di sini!/ Sekuel dari; 'Gue Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo' dan 'Ini Gue Bro, Gray Fullbuster'


**Disclaimer**

Nee, minna, kalo ane pemilik Fairy Tail, Natsu ama Rogue bakal ane buat _shota_ lho~ biar cocok jadi uke, Erza bakalan jadi fujoshi, terus ada cinta segitiga antara uke!Natsu-seme!Gray-uke!Lyon XD *plak

Sequel dari **Gue Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo! **Dan** Ini Gue Bro, Gray Fullbuster!**

**WARNING**

OOOC SANGAT! GAJE! ABAL! SINTING! STRESS! GILA! NGGAK WARAS! CHARA NISTA!

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

**Gue Erza Scarlet, Masalah?**

* * *

Ehem!

Woi!

Minggir Lo! Ngalangin jalan gue aja! Gue mau ke toko kue tau! Nanti kehabisan! Cepat minggir!

Eh, denger kagak lu? Lu tuli ya, hah?!

He? Jadi elu Author?! Author nista yang hari ini ada janji ama gue buat wawancara?

Kalo gitu maaf, gue khilaf.

Terus, gimana nih mulainya?

Terserah? ah, yaudahlah... oke! Kita mulai!

Perkenalkan, Bapak-bapak, Ibu-ibu, adek-adek. Yang lagi di pasar, di sekolah, atas genteng, nyangkut di tiang listrik serta yang lagi BOKER DI JAMBAN! Ini gue! ini gue oy...!

GUE! ERZA SCARLET!

Tau kan? Gue, Erza Scarlet! Dukun santet yang paling terkenal di kalangan orang-orang ketjeh seangkatan JAMBAN HIGH SCHOOL dan gue ini saingannya Ustadz Rivai! Itu tuh~ yang di fandom sebelah –

Maaf, salah teks.

Ini yang bener.

Erza Scarlet! Dukun beranak paling cantik bagaikan bidadari layangan yang nyangkut di kabel listrik! Gue sudah melayani jutaan Ibu-ibu, Remaja-remaja, Nenek-nenek dan _uke_ dari pasangan _yaoi_ yang hamil secara normal maupun enggak, terus–

Maaf, kesalahan teknis.

Ini bukan gue! Sumveh! Yang ngasih teks nggak lulus sensor tadi Author yang ngetik ni fict! Liat, sekarang dia lagi ketawa guling-guling abis ngenistain gue!

Beri gue waktu tiga puluh detik buat ngehajar ntu Author sialan.

* * *

Udah! Misi ngemusnahin Author biadab selesai! Kita kembali ke jalan terang benderang yang dipenuhi lampu tidur macam rumah Spongebob.

Lupakan.

Be te we, lu udah tau 'kan siapa gue? Bener! Gue Erza Scarlet, penyihir cewek terkuat di Guild Fairy Tail.

Rambut gue warnanya merah. Merah _scarlet_. Kayak nama gue.

Awalnya gue nggak punya nama belakang, dan gue bingung sendiri nyiptain nama belakang buat gue sendiri.

Pas Jellal nanya gue apa nama belakang gue. Gue ngejawab dengan nama yang udah gue pikirin tujuh hari delapan malam.

"Nama belakangku, Chibistrowberry. Erza Chibistrowberry!"

Alhasil Jellal langsung ngakak keras banget sampe nangis. Gue bingung, apa sih salahnya ntu nama. Menurut gue, lumayan bagus kok.

Abis selesai ketawa ngakak, Jellal mikir bentar, abis tu langsung ngasih gue nama 'Scarlet'.

Karena bagus, gue pake aja tu nama.

Dan itu adalah momen yang nggak akan pernah gue lupain! Soalnya~ Jellal-_kuuun_~!

Oke, gue lebay.

Kita ganti topik.

Sekarang ini ya, gue lagi di kamar gue, sambil baca buku yang baru gue colong dari perpus-nya Levy. Dipikir-pikir sih, Levy orangnya baikan dan kalo ada yang pengen minjem buku pasti dibolehin.

Lah, terus kenapa gue pake nyolong segala?

Ya jelas, kalo gue minta ijin, nanti aib gue kebongkar.

Soalnya gue sering pinjem buku hentai.

Apa-apaan lu nyengir-nyengir gitu! Emangnya kenapa kalo gue baca buku hentai?! Lu pasti juga pernah kan?! Ngaku aja deh!

* * *

Abis baca buku, gue siap-siap buat pergi ke guild. Nyante di sana~

Kerja? Nggak, gue nggak kerja. Males. Ada yang mau gue saksikan di guild!

Oke! Kita sampai! Ini dia, guild kebanggaan gue! FAIRY TAIL!

Ini guild pokoknya guild paling kece di dunia! Berbagai macam penyihir bisa kalian temuin di sini! Ada yang keren! Cool! Yang laki-nya full! Yang suka bawa-bawa ujan! Bahkan sampe yang seneng nongkrong di jamban juga ada!

Gue duduk, terus makan kue strawberry yang gue beli di warung sebelah kuburan tadi.

"Muka setrika!"

"Muka es batu!"

Akhirnya, acara yang gue tunggu dimulai! Acara pribadi dua cowok setim gue!

Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster.

Pasangan yaoi favorit gueeehh~

Eh, asem lo pada... Terserah gue dong! Emang masalah kalo gue fujoshi?!

Nah, nggak apa kan? Jadi nggak usah deh pake masang muka mirip pantat ayam gitu? Iiih~ bikin nafsu makan gue hancur aja lo!

Liat nih! Sekarang kue gue rasanya macam kain kafan ginih! Nggak tau gara-gara apaan...

Hah? Kue basi?

Nggak! Lo bloon ato apa ye? mana ada cake bisa basi. Emangnya marTABRAK?

Sekarang ni kue rasanya kayak kecebong amis gini... Hadeh... nggak tau bahan apa yang dipake Mbak-mbak Kunti yang ngejual ni cake.

Akh! Apes dah! Buang aja ni kue! Daripada gue dapet kutukan... abisnya rasa ntu kue makin lama makin aneh... barusan rasanya kayak Bunga Kenanga... itu lho, yang tumbuh di pantat ayam –eh! Maksudnya kuburan.

Tapi jujur, gue masih laper. Laper banget, malah.

Ah iya! Kan ada Mira! Ah, gue mau pesen ah~

Jus Alpukat. Kesukaan gue.

Drrrtttt! Drrtttggrrrrr krraaakk! Gruukkkkk! Klutukkalutuk(?)

Lha? Kok suara blendernya jadi kayak tronton ngelahirin(?) gini?

Tapi yaudahlah, palingan cuman suara Natsu ama Gray yang lagi berantem.

Yang penting... Jus alpukat gue dah tersedia!

...

Hueeekkkk! Kok rasanya kayak cebok blender gini sih?! Mira ngebuatnya pake apaan?!

"Are? Aku hanya menggunakan tiga daging buah alpukat, sepuluh biji alpukat, susu ayam(?), telur sapi(?), es kero(?) buatan Master, sama –"

"SEMPAK GUEEEE! KE MANA ILANGNYAAAA?! ITU SEMPAK GUE SATU-SATUNYAAAA!"

Belum selesai Mira ngejelasin, Gray langsung berlari ke arah kami dengan gaya itik... dan lagi, polos.

UWAT? POLOS?! ABIS NGAPAIN TU ANAK AMA NATSU SAMPE BISA POLOS GITU?!

Jangan jangan...

"Gray? Ada apa?"

"Mira! Lu liat sempak gue nggak? Yang warnanya abu-abu? Ada gambar duren ama pesawatnya?"

Sambil berpikir apa yang kira-kira terjadi, gue ngeminum jus gue. Bahan yang dipake Mira emang bahan yang selalu dia gunakan buat jus pesenan gue. Tapi ni rasa jamban datangnya dari mana ye...

"... Jadi begitulah, Gray..."

"GYAAAAAA! ERZAAAA! SEMPAAAAK GUEEEE! KEBELENDER BARENG JUS ELO! JANGAN DIMINUUUUMMMM! KALO LO MINUM DAN KETULARAN KE-KECEAN GUE GIMANA? NANTI GUE BUKAN ORANG TERKETJEH DI NI GUILD LAGEEE!"

GILAAAAKKKK! JADI NI RASA BEJAT TERNYATA RASA SEMPAK GRAY YANG IKUT KEBELENDEEERRR?! SIALAAAANNN!

"UWAAAAA! SANDAL GUEEEEEE!"

"Natsu! Sandal lo ama boxer gue kebelender dan diminum Erza!"

"_Nandatoooooo_?! Erzaa! Balikin sandal gue!"

"Gantiin sempak guee!"

Cukup. Gue nggak tahan lagi.

.

.

Kemudian pasangan yaoi itu menikah di dalam peti mati dengan seorang penghulu setan. Tamat.

Gimana? Kece kan kisah gue?

Iya dooong~ Gue getho~

Erza Scarlet.

Dokter bunuh diri terhebat di dunia. Melebihi hebatnya Reolio(?) dari fandom sebelah. Kalo berobat ama dia bisa langsung ke akherat. Ama gue dapet tiket ke neraka, dan diskon 1% buat tu tiket.

Maaf. Salah lagi.

Yah, sebenernya gue pengen ngehajar Author biadab yang lagi galau gegara earphone-nya diambil pas razia di sekolah tadi. Tapi gue mau baca komik dulu.

Komik hentai.

Hentai Yaoi.

Yaoi trisome.

_What_? Mengerikan?

Ya suka suka gue dong! Emangnya, masalah?

* * *

END

* * *

Haru: Nyahahahaha! waktu ngetik ini cahaya mata Haru cuman limat watt minna-san ==u

Demi apa, Erza di sini kelewat OOC ya? *ditebasErza* Abisnya Haru luarbiasa bingung mau bikin Erza gimana, mana tugas numpuk lagi... sekolah sampe jam 4 karena les... aduh... bener-bener, deh... =="

Tapi karena banyak yang minta sekuel dan banyak yang pingin Erza POV, jadi Haru usahain. Untuk fic Haru yang Ramadhan Nista, kayaknya hiatus bentar deh, sampe selesai UAN mungkin... jadi Haru minta maaf... ne?

Yaudah deh, Haru pamit dulu~ Jaa nee! X3


End file.
